The typical prior art hitches or coupling assemblies for snow plows that connect them to a drive vehicle have a rigid non-release mechanism. When a blocking object is encountered on the ground, the only way for such prior art connections of a snow plow to a drive vehicle to get over the obstacle is for the operator to manually operate the lifting and lowering mechanism of the coupling assembly to raise the snow plow that way, then drive past the obstacle and then manually operate the lifting and lowering mechanism to lower the snow plow back on to the ground.